Integrated circuits include one or more chips positioned on a substrate. The chips may be stacked. The integrated circuits include other functional elements, e.g., transistors, resistors, capacitors, diodes, etc. The integrated circuit may include other circuits, e.g., processing circuits or logic circuits.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.